1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and, more particularly, to a system for securing a fishing reel relative to a support therefor.
2. Background Art
Fishing remains a popular sport in many geographic locations, and particularly on the North American continent. Establishments that offer a full range of fishing tackle are required to stock rods and reels for both fresh water and salt water fishing. Within each of these categories, there is a range of durability offered as well as different styles, ranging from ultra light to heavy duty, to appeal to the wide range of tastes of anglers. Still further, these products are offered in a wide quality range. Consequently, a full line of fishing rods and reels involves potentially hundreds of different products in each establishment. The number of products is further increased by reason of the number of competing manufacturers in this industry.
In light of the many choices now available to anglers, it is becoming increasingly important to make fishing reels available for closer inspection by potential purchasers. At one point, lower end reels were displayed on rods in such a manner that they could be handled together and potentially operated on store premises. More expensive reels were, and continue to be, displayed in secured glass cases. For a prospective purchaser to make an inspection, an authorized individual is required to unlock a display case and tender the reel or reels to the prospective purchaser. In high volume operations, sales staffs may be required to keep track of a relatively large number of reels to make certain that they are not removed from the premises without authorization.
Displaying fishing reels in this manner has a number of drawbacks. First of all, a relatively large number of personnel may be required to promptly service consumers. Even then, it may be difficult to keep track of fishing reels that have been removed from a locked display. Further, the requirement that a sales person make the reels available inherently represents an inconvenience to a potential purchaser. Still further, when the reel is made available, the potential purchaser is required to either inspect the reel alone or assemble it to a rod so that he/she can get a “feel” for the rod as it would be used in the field. This is a time consuming inconvenience that potential consumers may not wish to contend with.
In this highly competitive industry, an alternative to the above conventional display techniques is to place even high end fishing reels operatively upon rods in such a manner that they can be easily picked up, inspected, and potentially operated by a prospective purchaser. While this offers consumers a convenience, it introduces a higher risk of theft. Many expensive fishing reels are miniaturized. Once small reels are removed from a fishing rod, they may be easily placed in a pocket or purse and removed from the premises without detection in the absence of some sort of security measure. A large volume of products may make impractical the incorporation of a security system in association with each product.
Heretofore, one intermediate measure taken is to secure the reel to a rod so that they cannot be easily separated. It is more difficult for a thief to leave undetected with a reel that is fixed to an elongate rod. Commonly, this attachment is made using plastic cable ties. However, these ties can be quickly severed by even a relatively unsophisticated thief as by using an end cutter or even a nail clipper.
Many security systems are available in other industries to effectively deter theft of portable consumer articles. These systems are used most commonly for portable electronics. However, while some fishing reels may warrant the use of sophisticated security measures, others do not. The type of security measures that are warranted are generally determined by comparing the cost of potential security systems against the anticipated loss in their absence or in the event that lower end systems are employed. As the fishing tackle industry evolves and more sophisticated and expensive reels are offered, affordable and effective systems for protecting these products against theft are increasingly in demand.